Beauty and the Phantom
by NikeBrawler
Summary: Spoof Crossover of Danny Phantom and Disney's Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This idea popped into my head on Independence Day! Happy Birthday America! This is obviously a parody of Beauty and the Beast, with (Mostly) Danny Phantom characters. Roles are:**

**Belle- Sam Manson**

**Beast/Prince- Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom**

**Gaston- Dash Baxter**

**Lefou- Mikey **

**Silly Girls- Paulina, Valerie, Star **

**Lumiere- Sora**

**Cogsworth- Tucker Foley**

**Mrs. Potts- Jazz Fenton**

**Chip- Dani Phantom**

**Fifi/Babette/ the Feather duster- Kairi**

**Maurice- Older Tony Stark (As seen in that movie about the Avenger's kids)**

Monsieur D'Arque- Mr. Lancer Madame De La Grande Bouche- Ember McLain Enchantress- Desiree So, now you know who is who. Next chapter is where the story begins! 


	2. Bonjour

_Many years ago, in a castle faraway, there lived a handsome prince named Danny. He had everything he could possibly ask for, but he was greedy, selfish, and vain. On one stormy night, an old beggar woman came to the door of his castle begging for a place to stay. Repulsed, the Prince turned her away. She gave him one last chance, saying true beauty is found within. Again, the woman was turned away. Her ugliness melted, and she was replaced by a beautiful Arabic Enchantress. Immediately Prince Danny started to apologize for his actions. Unfortunately for him, the Enchantress had seen there was no love in his heart. She placed a powerful curse on him and his servants, turning him into a phantom and the servants into furniture. Horrified by his appearance, Danny fell into despair; his only window to the world being a magic mirror. The only way to break the spell was for him to fall in love with a girl, and for her to love him back. __**But who could learn to love a ghost?**_

(A year later, Sam Manson is walking out of her house to a small village)

Sam: Little town, it's a quiet village, waking up to say…

Aristocratic Lady: Bonjour!

Milkman: Bonjour!

Valerie: Bonjour!

Baker: Bonjour!

Farmer: Bonjour!

Sam: There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell, every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town—

Baker: Good morning, Sam!

Sam: Good morning, Monsieur!

Baker: Where are you off to today?

Sam: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-

Baker: Sure, whatever. Marie! THE BAGUETTES! HURRY UP!

Villagers: Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question, dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Never part of any crowd, 'cause her head's up on some cloud, no denying she's a funny girl, that Sam!

Sam: (to villager) Bonjour! Good Day! How is your family?

Customer: (To butcher) Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?

Kid with money: I need: six eggs!

Cranky old man: That's too expensive!

Sam: There MUST be more than this provincial life!

(Enters Bookshop)

Sam: Morning! Came to return the book I borrowed!

Bookseller: Good morning, Sam! (Receives book) Finished already?

Sam: Yep! Got any _more_ new books?

Bookseller: (laughs lightheartedly) Not since yesterday! 8-P

Sam: Okay. I'll take… (Reaches for a book from one shelf) this one!

Bookseller: Grave's Ghost stories? But you've read it twice!

Sam: It's my favorite! Risings from the dead, ghosts, vampires, and zombies!

Bookseller: Er, if you like it all that much, it's yours!

Sam: But sir-

Bookseller: I insist!

Sam: Thanks!

(Sam leaves shop)

Men Villagers: Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar!

Women villagers: I wonder if she's feeling well!

All villagers: with a dreamy far off look and her nose STUCK IN A BOOK! What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!

Sam: (to passing children) Ohhhhhhhhhhhh isn't _this_ amaaaaazing! It's my favorite part, because, you'll see! Heeeere's where she meets a vampire, but she won't discover that he's one 'till chapter threeeeeee!

Self-conscious teenager: Now it's a wonder her face has beauty, her looks have got no parallel!

Tailor: But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd! Very different from the rest of us,

Some villagers: She's nothing like the rest of us,

All villagers: Yes, different from the rest of us is SAAAAAM!

(Elsewhere, those ghost geese with the fezzes are flying above the village. One of them is shot and falls to the ground. Mikey catches it and brings it to Dash, who throws it into his game bag.)

Mikey: You didn't miss a shot, Dash! You're the best guy in the world!

Dash: I know that, Nerd!

Mikey: Every girl in town has built a shrine t-to: you! Except….

Dash: WHO?

Mikey: (squeaking, cowering in fear) Sam.

Dash: Then mark my words, Sam WILL BE MINE! She's beautiful anyway.

(Starts to sing)

Dash: Right from the moments when I met her, saw her, I said "SHE GORGEOUS!" and I fell! For in town there's only she; who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Sam!

(Runs after Sam with Mikey close behind. The Silly Girls run to where he was and look from afar.)

Valerie: Look there!

Star: He goes!

Paulina: Isn't he dreamy?

Star: Monsieur, Dash Bax-

Valerie & Paulina: OH, HE'S SOO CUTE!

All Silly Girls: Be still, my heart! I'm hardly breeeathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome BRUTE!

Dash: Pardon!

Egg seller: Good day!

Man: Mais Oui!

Cynical Woman: You call this bac-

Young lady: What lovely grapes!

Middle aged man: Some cheese!

Merchant: Ten yards!

Customer: One Pound!

Dash: S'cuse me!

Cheese seller: I'll get the knife!

Dash: Please let me through!

Cranky lass: This bread-

Angry man: Those fish-

Cranky lass: It's stale!

Angry Man: They smell!

All men: Madame's mistaken!

All women: Well maybe sooo!

Sam: There must be more than this provincial life!

Dash: Just watch I'm going to make Sam my wife!

All villagers: Look there she goes that girl who's strange but special! A most peculiar mademoiselle! It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite in. But she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl that Sam!

Sam: (Turns around) What are you all looking at?


	3. Chapter 3

(All the villagers leave and get back to their business, except Dash and Mikey)

Dash: Helloooo, Sam. Whatcha doin'?

Sam: (Not taking eyes off book) Reading. I doubt you'd understand it.

Dash: C'mon babe, don't be that way. You should stop reading and focus on more…. _Important_ things.

Mikey: Hint. Hint.

Sam: (Rolls eyes) you? Dash, please. You're a thick-headed guy who picks his nose and scratches his butt when he thinks no one's looking.

(Dash turns red and angry.)

Sam: Now, if you don't mind-and I don't care if you do- I'm going inside to help my dad.

Mikey: That crackpot! He needs all the help he can _get_!

Sam: Shut up!

(Sam leaves Dash and Mikey outside and goes home. Tony Stark is tinkering with an iron suit.)

Tony: Hello Sam! Check out what I'm building! I'm gonna get in this thing when it's done and become a hero! I'll be called Iron Man and I'll star in three movies; one will be with other super heroes called the Avengers!

Sam: Uh, dad, I don't think you'll become a superhero.

Tony: oh.

Sam: But I'm not saying the suit won't work!

Tony: (Brightens up) yes! That's the spirit! Now, where'd I put that wrench?

(Mr. Stark finds it and whacks the suit's headpiece with it. Its eyes start glowing blue and it emits a slight humming sound.)

Tony: It works! Hooray!

Sam: It does! (Takes out slightly sloppily knitted scarf) Here, I made this to wish you luck at the fair!

Tony: Now I'll win for sure! We'll be rich! Then I'll start a company called "Stark

Industries"!

Sam: Bye!

Tony: (Moving iron suit with a wheelbarrow) Bye!

(The scene changes to inside the forest. Tony Stark is officially lost.)

Tony: Oh great! Went the wrong way!

(Wolves start howling)

Tony: Oh my god! Wolves!

(Abandons suit and runs blindly into a gate which creaks open. Tony's scarf had fallen off in his panic.)

Tony: Hey, maybe I can stay in this conveniently placed castle!

(Wolves howl again, but closer this time)

Tony: No time to knock! (Tony yanks open the castle door and locks it behind him. Relieved, he looks around in awe.)

Sora: (whispering) Psst, Tucker!

Tucker: (whispering back) what?

Sora: (whispering) we should invite him in.

Tucker: (whispering) No! According to my PDA, he shouldn't be here! Don't-

Sora: (Normal volume) Hello, Monsieur! I'm Sora. Come, warm yourself by the fire.

Tony: AAAAAH! A talking candle!

Tucker: And talking clocks. Pretty much any talking thing you can think of. My name is Tucker.

Tony: (Sits down in a chair while Kairi gets him a blanket.) Wow, this is a pretty cool!

Jazz: Coming through!

Tony: You've got talking tea pots and cups?

Dani: Yup!

(A loud bang comes from the other side of the room. Everyone taked a step back from Tony.)

Sora: That's _not_ good.

Tucker: Th-this was NOT MY IDEA! Blame Sora!

Sora: Hey!

Jazz: Well, Jazz OUT!

Dani: Me too!

(The Twosome run to the kitchen and leave.)

Danny Phantom: WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!

Tony: I-I lost my way in the woods and then wolves came after me!

Danny: SO?GET OUT!

Tony: I'll just uh, lea-

(Looks at Danny's face)

Tony: **(0_o)**

Danny: YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!

(Grabs Tony and uses ghost powers to become intangible. Danny phases through a bunch of walls and floors until he comes to the dungeon. He throws Tony in and locks him in.)

(Scene changes. Dash is talking to Paulina, Valerie, and Star.)

Dash: Girls, I'm _just _getting married. It's not such a big deal! After all, you're not gonna stop lovin' me, are you?

All Silly Girls: No way!

Dash: Good. Well, I gotta go propose to the bride. See ya!

Star: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Kneels on ground and yells at sky)

(Dash enters Sam's house and leaves Paulina, Valerie and Star while they weep and mourn like they're at a funeral.)

Dash: (Smoothes hair back) Hey there, Sam.

Sam: Ugh. What do _you_ want?

Dash: Look, you gotta get married. So why not get married to a strong (strikes pose), muscular (shows off muscles), and handsome (poses again) guy like me?

Sam: Dash, I'd rather die. Or wear nothing but pink for the rest of my life. So, no.

Dash: Whaaaat?

Sam: Get out of my house.

Dash: Mark my words, you will be-

(Sam slams door in his face.)

Dash: Argh!

(Silly girls walk up to him)

Star: So, how'd it go?

Dash: Terrible. But, Sam is _probably _just playing hard to get. I WILL convince her!

(Dash runs off like a psychopath)

Paulina: Hello reader. This is probably breaking the fourth wall, so I'll be quick. There SHOULD be a "Little Town" song reprise around here, but the author is _way_ too lazy to put it in. So, no reprise. Back into character!

All three girls: DASH! Wait for me! You're MINE!

Sam: I hope he's gone. What an idiot.


End file.
